


They fought as legends

by Laughingvirus



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: A bunch of drabbles set in a Dungeons and Dragons au





	1. Reach for the skies

**Author's Note:**

> I am planning to make smth out of this, but for now lets just keep it as drabbles. There will be a lot of different groups and characters here in the future.  
> Different things will be warned for in the chapters!  
> Classes and such might be revealed in the future! Stay tuned uvu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: characters death

Jaehwan was dizzy, blinking rapidly to keep his focus as he scanned his surroundings. The battle had ended, but the ground was covered in bodies, injured and dead. His ears were ringing and he stumbled forward. He had to find Wonshik.  
  
He could see warriors helping injured, healers rushing to those who could be saved. He tightened his grip of his sword. Some of the injured wouldn't make it, even with healers. Not all could be saved by magic.  
  
He mumbled a prayer under his breath, asking the gods to please let him find Wonshik.  
  
"Wonshik!" he called out, his voice cracking. He looked around. It was a huge field, the chances to find Wonshik were small. But he wouldn't give up. He was going to find Wonshik. He continued, walking past a lot of his allies. He could see Hojoon helping an injured Sangwon to the healer, his armor almost torn off his body.  
  
Jaehwan swallowed, his throat getting thick.  
  
"Wonshik!" he called again, wishing that he knew some sort of spell to track Wonshik. He walked over the field, quiet prayers slipping past his lips.  
  
As if his prayers were answered, he spotted Wonshik. Warmth spread in his chest until his heart suddenly dropped, his blood went cold and his sword fell to the ground.  
  
Wonshik was alive. But barely.  
  
Nothing mattered anymore. Jaehwan rushed towards Wonshik, forgetting his own injuries. "No, no, no, no," he mumbled, falling on his knees beside Wonshik. He was half sitting up, back against a rock with his eyes closed. Jaehwan placed hand on his cheek, feeling a bit relieved when he could see Wonshik's chest rise and fall slightly. "Wonshik?" he asked and Wonshik opened his eyes, pained groan spilling from his lips. He coughed, some blood coming out and Jaehwan felt like he was going to throw up.  
  
"Fucking orc," Wonshik said, his voice weak. "I could have-" he coughed again, more blood coming out and Jaehwan hushed him.  
  
"Don't speak," he said, tears threatening to fall. "I'm going to save you."  
  
Wonshik laughed, grabbing Jaehwan's hand as he was about to inspect the wound. "Don't," he said. "It's no use Jaehwan."  
  
"D-don't say that!" Jaehwan protested, tears rolling down his cheeks and Wonshik smiled, letting go of Jaehwan's hand to place a weak hand on his cheek. "You're not going to die, Wonshik!"  
  
"I am, Jaehwan." His voice was getting weaker and he struggled to breathe. "Let me go in peace. I can die without regrets. You're safe and the war is won."  
  
"B-but-"  
  
"Please don't prolong my suffering. Your healing can't save me," Wonshik said, his hand dropping down to the ground. He took a shaky breath. "I love you, now let me join the gods in heaven." He gave Jaehwan a last smile before closing his eyes, taking one last breath before his body stopped moving completely.  
  
Jaehwan couldn't breathe. He stared at Wonshik's lifeless body. He then reached out to take Wonshik's cold, limp hand, holding on to it tightly. "I-I love you too," he whispered, tears finally rolling down his cheeks and he screamed. He screamed in sorrow, in anger, in pain. He screamed for Bahamut to return Wonshik to him.


	2. Path to earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Hakyeon simply seeing each other after some time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok worth to mention is that this au is not 100% D&D and I will change things in the future, just so u know. Also what are timelines? it will be a mess and they will be younger, older, everything everywhere.

Hansol pressed his cheek against the dirty ground, looking at the bunny with wide, green eyes. The bunny stared back, its little nose moving and Hansol cooed. The bunny had just told him, a very interesting story, about how it had escaped a fox.

 

"You're an amazing bunny," he said, reaching out to pet it. He continued to talk to the bunny, asking it about its family and its journeys. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes behind Hansol and the bunny quickly bounced off, scared. Hansol remained on the ground, listening to the earth.

 

Light footstep were walking over the forest floor. An elf. He stood up, listening to every sound the forest made. He didn't feel particularly threatened, but it never hurt to be prepared.

 

"Did the rabbit have anything fun to say?" a voice asked and the person stepped out of the forest. His blond hair looked like gold in the bright sunlight and there were a spark of amusement in his eyes.

 

"Plenty," Hansol said, grin stretching on his lips. "So what are you doing here Hakyeon? North grove is a bit far from the Hissing Woodlands, don't you think?"

 

Hakyeon chuckled, leaning against a tree. "Sort of got caught trying to steal a circlet from a sorceress, I thought I should leave for a while. You know, laying low."

 

"That sounds like a very good idea," Hansol said, averting his attention from Hakyeon to inspect the flowers in the little glade. "Why were you even trying to steal a circlet? That's not what you usually look for." He glanced up at Hakyeon.

 

Hakyeon shrugged and Hansol looked back at the small, purple flower. "A guy told me he was willing to pay me lots of money if I succeeded," he said. "But I didn't and now he and his guys are after me."

 

"So you're telling me you're now hunted as well?"

 

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know. They hunted me out of the town and stalked me through Duncan Brake. They lost me there." Hansol raised an eyebrow, looking up again.

 

"Is there a reason why you came to find me?"

 

"Yes," Hakyeon said, taking a few steps towards Hansol and Hansol stood up. "I need a place to stay."

 

Hansol snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "What makes you think I will let you stay? Last time you took my daggers and left without a goodbye."

 

Hakyeon laughed, holding up his hands and smiled at Hansol. "It won't happen this time, I promise."

 

"I don't quite believe you, thief," Hansol said, eyeing Hakyeon closely. "But I guess you could stay, simply because you're a friend of the forest." Hakyeon's smile widened and he reached out to take Hansol's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

"You're the best Hansol," he said, letting go of his hand. "Thank you."

  
"Don't worry," Hansol said, watching as Hakyeon turned around and headed in the direction of Hansol's small little house. He smiled a little, because Hakyeon seemed to remember the directions, before quietly adding: "That's what friends are for."


	3. Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung is an oathbreaker and Jaehwan is his way back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, religion in the D&D universe is not like irl. Theres also a lot of deities and almost everyone has a deity or more they serve/pray to.  
> Second, this is a rite of confession and forgiveness so theres going to be some religious stuff here  
> Third, oathbreaker is usually someone who broke their oath willingly and has turned to the evil side but i do what i want so an oathbreaker is just someone who has broken their oath and a fallen one is those who has turned evil  
> Fourth, theres no such thing as timeline (there is, i just dont follow it). everything is a mess and i apologize for that.

It was late, Jaehwan had since long taken off his armor and was about to lock the door the temple for the night. It was a small temple, with only two monks and one cleric, and the need of being open at all times wasn’t there. Outside, thunder rumbled and rain pitter-pattered against the windows. 

 

With a loud thud, the door flew open and a person entered. Jaehwan jumped in surprise, instantly tensing up and stared at the person. They had a cape, the hood covering their face but Jaehwan could see the plate armor under the red cape, silver glowing in the dim light and a familiar symbol was engraved on the breastplate. It was the symbol of Deep Sashelas, Jaehwan’s god.   
  
  
This must be another cleric or a paladin and Jaehwan instantly relaxed a little. Someone serving the same deity as him would not harm him.   
  
  
The person crumbled to the floor and Jaehwan hurried over to them. “Are you okay?” he asked, crouching down beside them. They looked up, brown eyes wide in fear and their lips trembling.   


  
“Are you a cleric?” they asked, their voice deep and Jaehwan nodded, eyebrows furrowed. Tears welled up in their eyes, hands desperately holding onto the fabric of Jaehwan’s shirt. “Please help me,” they cried. “I-I need help. Please help me repent my sins cleric, I beg you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Jaehwan prepared the ritual, he learned that the person’s name was Taehyung. He was a fairly young paladin from Coniston, not too far away from Drurcester. He helped Taehyung out of his heavy armor, the marks of an oathbreaker adoring not only his hands but the skin over his heart as well. Jaehwan bit his lip and eyed the paladin. He had not broken his oath once, but twice.

 

Taehyung kneeled down in front of the altar, his back straight as he sat back on his heels. Burning candles were placed out in front of him and Jaehwan carefully drew the holy symbols of Deep Sashelas on Taehyung’s back. When he was done, he stood up and backed away. He walked up to the bench where all of Taehyung’s belongings were laid out, taking the necklace. It was similar to the one Jaehwan had around his neck, tucked into his shirt and silver cool against his skin. The only difference was that Taehyung’s was made out of wood, possibly to reflect on his background. 

 

Jaehwan placed the necklace on the floor, in front of Taehyung. Taehyung didn’t move his head, but his eyes flickered to look at Jaehwan. He looked scared, his whole body trembling and tears rolling down his cheeks. 

 

“Let’s start,” Jaehwan said, pulling his necklace out from his shirt and Taehyung nodded, turning his eyes towards the altar. Jaehwan sighed. He had never done a rite of confession and forgiveness before but he had witnessed a few of them. He wasn’t clueless. He cleared his throat. “Taehyung. You are here in front of Deep Sashelas because you have broken your oath, is that correct?”  
  


“Yes,” Taehyung replied firmly, but there was a slight tremble in his voice.   
  
  
“What have you done to break your oath? An oath you swore to never break.”   
  
  
“I… I was weak. I lied. I was a coward,” Taehyung choked on a sob, bowing his head. “I tried doing my best but I… I couldn’t face everything alone.”   
  
  
Jaehwan hummed, placing his hand on the pendant of his necklace. He closed his eyes and mumbled a few words in elvish to Deep Sashelas, asking her to open her heart and accept Taehyung, if he asked for forgiveness. “Do you regret your actions?” he asked, opening his eyes and looking down at Taehyung.   
  
  
“Yes,” Taehyung whispered, placing his hands on the floor and leaning down so that his forehead rested on the top of his red stained hands, the sign of a broken oath. “I promise I will never be afraid again, I will never doubt myself and I will fight for you until my last breath.”

  
Jaehwan nodded. That was good enough. Now he just had to stay with Taehyung until the rite was complete, which would probably take the whole night. In the morning, Taehyung would hopefully be forgiven by their goddess and be able to start again, now with the markings of an oathbreaker but with a clear conscience.


	4. Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung was weak and Jaehwan is a nice cleric.

Weakling. The word echoed in Taehyung's mind. He had been weak. He had given up. He had let everyone down. He raised a hand to dry his tears away. He was supposed to be a guide when people were lost. He wasn't supposed to get lost himself. He stared at his hands, at the red markings covering his skin.   
  
Oathbreaker.  
  
The cleric, Jaehwan, had told him that he would have to carry the markings of an oathbreaker until his goddess deemed him worthy again.   
  
"Sometimes," a voice interrupted his thoughts and Taehyung jumped in surprise, turning his head to see Jaehwan standing in the doorway. The temple had been so kind and allowing him to take one of the empty guestrooms for the time being. "Sometimes, the deities decides to leave the markings for a long time. Not because you're not worthy, but to remind you of what you stand for and also as a sign that you're not alone. Our goddess is always with us. You wouldn't have the markings if she had turned her back to you."  
  
Taehyung swallowed the lump in his throat, more tears welling up in his eyes. Jaehwan carefully approached him, sitting down beside him.   
  
"You didn't break your oath willingly," Jaehwan said and Taehyung sniffed, drying his tears. He hadn't meant to break it. He just couldn't... do it. "Being weak isn't wrong, we're all weak sometimes. We're only mortals."


	5. Queen of the forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's surrounded by fire.

Fire was surrounding him. His heart was pounding. As he looked around, he recognized the place as Falkirk. His city was burning. Smoke was filling his lungs and he coughed, turning around. He wasn't alone in the city. People were screaming, piercing cries of help ringing in his ears.

 

He couldn't do anything. He wasn't carrying his weapons with him. He couldn't help. Instead he ran. He ran through the streets, averting his eyes from the burnt corpses on the ground. By now, tears were rolling down his cheeks. He reached for his necklace of Ehlonna, but nothing. He wasn't wearing that either. He had no idea on what was going on.

 

Suddenly he stopped. His body was frozen to the ground. He couldn't move. It was as if time had stopped. There were no screams anymore, just the deafening silence.

 

In front of him, in the thick smoke, something moved. Two figures. They were approaching. They were both wearing armor, he noticed as they came closer. He couldn't see their faces, but he could see the inscribed markings on their breastplates. One of them bore the symbol of The Fury, the goddess of Wrath and Madness, a member of the Dark Six. The other one wore the symbol of Deep Sashelas, the good elf god of the sea, but he could see, that this armor wearing figure also wore the blinding red markings of an oathbreaker.

 

He needed to do something. He needed to stop these two. But he couldn't move.

 

They were coming closer.

 

He prayed.

 

A light suddenly appeared in front of him, everything else dissolving into smoke and fading away. He was left alone with the light. The light shone bright, a figure slowly approaching and as it did, a warm and safe feeling washed over him. In front of him, a woman stopped. A beautiful human woman with brown hair and deep blue eyes looked at him. Her gaze was warm and the smile on her lips kind. She was wearing a simple leather armor with a longbow on her back. She reached out a hand to touch his chin gently.

 

"Hojoon," she whispered, her voice as gentle as her touch. "You need to save the forest from the evil that is coming."

  
  


Before he could answer her, Ehlonna his goddess, he awoke. His eyes flew up, he breathed in deeply and sat up in bed. He looked down on his right hand, his fist closed tightly around something. He carefully opened his hand and stared at the necklace of Ehlonna. Her words were ringing in his ears as he laid down again, staring up into the roof.


End file.
